A Heart That Was Meant To Be Healed
by Little-Retard
Summary: Sakura was just a young orphan, who had special powers, that no one wanted. The Akatsuki, however, did want her, but not for her powers.
1. I

Hey everyone! Well, I think it's high time for me to start another chapter story, don't you think? This will not be the sequel to 'W_e'll Fix You'_, but it'll be good, I promise!

It's gonna be really, really, really, good! I hope so at least... Well, as usual, it'll be an Akatsuki/Sakura story, but what's not to like about that pairing? Please, do read on, please do.

Anyway, will someone please do the dis-AHH! Oh, I'm sorry, it's thundering outside... Okay, someone do the disclaimer. Pwetty pwease? -Puppy dog eyes-

Kisame- -Sighs- Fine... The kid, (Little Retard), does not, nor will she ever, own Naruto. The kid owns a lot of nice stuff, but this isn't one of them. Though, she does have a pretty impressive manga collection...

Alright, alright, enough about my stuff, on with the story! Oh, and do enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>(SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA)<p>

***BOOM***

The thunder crashed outside, where a little girl of only 6 walked down the streets of Konoha in the rain. She had been abandoned at 3, and had been on her own since then.

She walked through the rain, head down, letting the tears stream down her face. No one saw them, though. She liked the rain. No one saw her pain and tears. She had been through so much.

No one knew though. She was just another girl at the orphanage, another little kid that the ninja had to protect. That's what everyone thought her as at least. If she died no one would care.

She had never been adopted, no one wanted her. She had a huge forehead, and she was too quiet. She was always sticking up for everyone though, and that's a good trait.

She didn't even have a single friend in the world. Even that Naruto kid didn't like her. He thought she was too weird. Though, he didn't make fun of her. No, he sat back and did nothing.

You could say she was used to being alone. A little too used to being alone actually. So, she walks down the wet streets of Konoha in the dark. No one cared enough to worry about the little girl.

Her past was worse than anyone elses. But she won't tell a soul her story. Who did she have to tell it to anyway?

Oh, well. Let's see through her eyes. Watch her as she goes through the ups and downs. See if you can find her past. Read on.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I was walking down the street, letting my tears run freely down my face. No one cared. No one cared enough to look through the mask of happiness, to see the pain, to see the little broken girl.

"_Sakura_! Come inside! You'll get sick!" One of the caretakers yelled. Sakura. How much I despised my name. I was not a cherry blossom. I don't have an ounce of pretty in me. Or at least that's what everyone else says.

They might make it seem like they care, but they don't. They don't care if I'm sick, they just don't want to waste their money. They'd kill me on sight if they could.

"Coming," I whispered, knowing full well they couldn't hear me. I walked towards the orphanage, and walked into it. Someone gasped. "Sakura, your soaking wet! Let's get you out of those clothes..," One said.

Translation: Brat, your getting the floor wet, go change!

I trudged up the stairs, and changed my clothes. It was around midnight, and I sat by the window, staring out into the rain. I didn't go to sleep. I knew I couldn't.

**'It'll be okay, hun... One day you'll have someone that'll adopt you, and then they'll love you, and you'll have a family!'** Inner coaxed me. Inner, you know no one will, so why do you still try to make me cheer up? One day you'll find someone else to be with, and then you'll leave me.

**'Hun, I'd never leave you. And Sakura, if you don't stop being so pessimistic, I will leave you for a whole week!' **Inner yelled at me. I blinked.

I felt the tears slowly run their course down my face. I remebered when Inner left me for a week before. I locked myself in the closet and wouldn't come out for anything because I had lost my friend.

**'Oh, I'm sorry, hun... I'll never leave you again I promise! Don't cry...'**Inner said frantically. I blinked away the tears. I really hope you won't... You're all I have...

But that's okay... I like you. And even if you're not in this world, you're still the best friend a girl could ever have! I could hear the smile in Inner's voice when she said,

**'Alright, hun. Now, I'm going to make you fall asleep okay? Go lie down on your bed.'**I walked over to my bed, and lie down. I closed my eyes, and I felt sleep cover my entire body, while I floated into unconsciousness.

I woke up to the sun beating down on my eyes. I yawned, while opening my eyes, and stretching. I think that was the best night of sleep I have ever gotten.

I took a shower, changed my clothes, brushed my hair and teeth, and trotted down the stairs. I watched as all the other kids played with each other and their toys. I sighed.

Sometimes, I wish I could be a normal six year old... Being able to have friends, and act like there was nothing wrong with world. I shook my head. I couldn't be like that, not after what I've seen.

I walked into the kitchen, and climbed up the little stairs, and began to munch on an apple. I hopped down from the counter, walking into the living room. I put on my best fake smile, the one that looked real, and sat on the couch, playing with the little locket that was around my neck.

I've had it since my family left me. My aniki (Older brother) gave it to me on my second birthday. It had a picture of my mom, dad, him, and me inside it. It's all I had left, and I don't go anywhere without it.

All of a sudden, the head mistress bust into to room with a dude with short brown hair. The entire room fell silent, as this could only mean one thing. Someone was getting adopted, and by the brown haired dude.

I looked down, and continued playing with my locket, knowing it wasn't me who was getting picked. The head mistress looked around the room for a minute, then walked up to me.

I looked up stunned for a minute, and then fake smiled brightly. "Sakura!" She boomed. "Yes, Ma'am?" I asked politely. She gave me a small grin and said, "This man would like to adopt you."

My entire world stopped, and the fake smile fell off my face. Someone... Wanted to adopt me? Gasps were heard throughout the entire room, sounding everyone's disbelief.

"Really?" I whispered. She nodded, and picked me up. She walked over to the man, and put me into his arms. "This is her. This is Sakura," The head mistress said.

"Now, do you really want to adopt her? There's plenty other girls that are prettier than her, that need homes as well," She tried to persuade him. He shook his head and said, "No, she's the one we're looking for."

Something then clicked in my head. I narrowed my eyes. He was using a henge. I don't know how I knew this, but I just knew he had one on. "Okay...," The head lady said unsure.

"Sakura , do you have everything?" The head mistress asked. "Yep!" I said with fake happiness. She nodded. We walked out the room, and the dude signed some papers, and we walked out of the building.

He walked throughout the village, passing through the gates, and walking through the forest. I shook my head. This dude could go faster, he's a ninja. he looked down at me, and said, "What?"

"Put me down," I said quietly, letting all my fake happiness fade. My smile dropped, and he raised an eyebrow, but put me down anyway.

I stared up at him, and I said softly, "Who are you? I know you're using a henge, so you can drop it." He stared at me in shock for a minute, and then let the henge fade off, revealing his long blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes.

I studied him for a minute, and then it clicked. My eyes widened in realization, and the thoughts went through my head on who he was.

Deidara of Iwagakura, missing nin, 17, in the Akatsuki, partners with Akasuna no Sasori, bomber, his kekkai genkai being mouths on his palms which form clay _'art'_ that explode when he says, '_Katsu_'.

Killer.

I stepped back and whispered, "What do you want from me?" He looked at me oddly, and I heard him think, _'Does she know who I am, un? Nah, she's just a kid, un.'_

Oh, did I mention I could read minds? Only when I want to though. "I know who you are, Deidara of the Akatsuki," I mumbled in fear.

His eyes widened, then returned to normal as he grinned saying, "Well, Leader-sama did say you were special, un." I shook my head. "I'm not special," I whispered.

"I'm just a useless, worthless, _annoying_pest." He looked down at me for a minute, but the ring on his finger glowed red. He shot a quick look at me, and said, "How do you like birds, un?"

I nodded, showing they were okay. He suddenly grabbed me, and we ran through the forest quickly. We made it to a clearing, and it showed a huge white bird, with his partner Akasuna no Sasori on it.

He jumped on with me clutched to his chest tighly. "Ready?" He said happily. I blinked once, then nodded. The bird took off, and we began soaring through the air.

Sasori looked at me. "Aren't you happy someone adopted you?" He asked. I stared at him for a second before saying, "I'm worthless, and once you figure that out, you'll leave me like everyone else did."

A pang of sadness ran through his eyes, before they became blank again. He shook his head. "We want to help you, Sakura," He said blankly. I blinked again, then closed my eyes.

They don't want to help me. They're criminals, they just want to hurt me. **'I don't know... They seem sincere... Maybe... Maybe you would open up just a little, ya know, let them in, and let them try to fix you. But just stay at a distance, don't get attached.'** Inner said.

I nodded mentally. I couldn't do that. But that's also easier said than done. Maybe I could let them in.. I sighed. I don't think this is meant to be.

"No one can help me. I've already fallen too hard," I said, opening my eyes. They both shook their heads, and looked at me sadly. "We're about to land," Deidara said quietly.

We landed, and we walked into their base, going through the mansion-like house, and stopping at a huge door. Deidara kneeled down next to me, looking into my eyes.

"You have to go meet Leader-sama, alright?" He said. I nodded. He stood up, opened the door, and I walked in, them closing the door behind me, leaving me in there alone with this _'Leader-sama' _guy.

The room was pitch black, and all of a sudden the lights came on, revealing a man who had tons of piercings all over his face, sitting at a desk. He stared at me with no emotion whatsoever crossing his eyes.

We stared at each other for a good five minutes, neither of us blinking. I finally got bored and said, "Did you bring me here, just to have a staring competition?"

He stared at me for a second before saying, "We will be your new guardians, got it? Don't think of trying to escape, as you will not make it very far. _Understand_?" He asked sternly.

"Why run, when you have nowhere to run to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. This dude was weird. He raised both of his eyebrows, his eyes showing amusement, before going blank again.

"Very well. Konan, show her to her room. And you will call me Leader-sama," He said, as a blue haired woman with an origami flower in her hair came out.

I nodded, and the blue haired woman led me out of the room, and into another room that was pink. I stared in awe over the huge, but awesome room.

Pink walls with cherry blossoms painted on them, a bathroom, a huge closet that was filled entirely from what I could see, a beautiful pink bed, with matching comforters, a radio, a desk, a bookshelf, and about three different gaming consoles.

"Do you like it?" The lady asked. I shook my head, and she looked like she was ready to cry. "I love it," I whispered. A huge grin broke out over her face, and she hugged me tight, saying, "Yay! I always wanted another girl in the Akatsuki, but I've wanted a daughter more! Now I have both!"

I smiled. It was small, but it was real. **'This might not be so bad...**' Inner said. Yeah. This won't be that bad at all.

She gasped. "I almost forgot. You have to go meet the others!" She said. I looked up and nodded. She smiled and squeezed me one last time, before grabbing my hand, and leading me through the halls where there was a large living room at the end, of one of the halls, filled with the Akatsuki members.

We walked into the room, and everyone looked at me. "I'm Sakura," I said quietly. They all stared at me before someone with a swirly orange mask bound up to me and said, "Tobi is Tobi! Nice to meet you Blossom-chan!"

I nodded to him, and people began to introduce themselves. I met everyone and then Konan took me back to my room. I lie down on my bed, and fell asleep, letting all of today process through my head.

_(IN THE AKATSUKI LIVING ROOM_)  
><strong>-No one's POV-<strong>

Everyone was quiet, staring at each other, letting the dead silence fill the air. Finally, Kisame said, "I'm hooked on her already." Everyone nodded.

This girl might be broken, but they knew there was something about her, that made them take a liking to her, almost instantly.

"She had pain in her eyes," Itachi said quietly. "She probably had a rough past," Konan said sadly. "We have to fix her, un," Deidara whispered.

They all nodded at this. "She has a heart that was meant to be healed, and we have to do that," Pein said. They all nodded. She needed help.

They were going to give her that help, and she'll be theirs'. The Akatsuki's blossom...

* * *

><p>How did y'all like that? This'll be a chapter story of course, and you shall all love it!<p>

Thanks for reading everyone! And don't forget to review.

Come back now, ya hear?


	2. II

I do not own Naruto in any shape and/or form.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

I opened my eyes, and I immediately jerked out of bed. This wasn't my bed... This wasn't my room, this isn't- '**SAKURA**!' Inner screamed at me. What? 'The **Akatsuki adopted you, remember?**' Inner sighed.

Oh, yeah. Whoops. Totally passed my mind on that one. Hey, wait a minute. The Akatsuki adopted me? Oh my Jashin, they could want me to be their maid, or their slave, or even worse. Their training dummy...

All of a sudden, my head began to pound, and it felt like someone had embedded 15 kunai in my head at once. I let out a high pitched scream, and held my head, as I fell to the floor on my knees.

I pulled at my hair, and screamed louder, trying to make it go away. Then, all the members burst into my room, but it was getting worse. Konan came over and kneeled beside me, looking at me, frantically asking, "What's wrong?"

I screamed out, "Make it stop! _Make it go away_!" I felt the tears pour down my face, and I fell forward, and began to convulse. I choked out blood, and everyone was rushing around me, trying to help me.

Abruptly, everything just stopped. I stopped moving, and I picked myself up off the ground. I blinked a couple of times, as they stared at me, and suddenly the floor was right in my face.

I felt someone's arms catch me, but I it felt like I fell through. I kept falling into the darkness, as my eyes blankly stared on, and I kept falling as my eyes closed, and unconsciousness took over my body.

I blinked my eyes open, and I looked around at the people surrounding me. Akatsuki members. What happened again? **'Your... illness happened.**' Inner said sadly. Oh, yeah. Now I remember.

Everyone looked at me worriedly, and I smiled. Fake, but still a smile. Everyone's frowns got deeper. Dang. They could probably tell it was fake, now couldn't they?

Konan was the first one to speak. "Sakura-chan... What happened?" She asked worriedly. I smiled, a soft sad smile. That smile was real. "It was nothing. Just the shock coming in," I lied.

"Sakura... What really happened?" Pein-sama asked. "Nothing," I replied. They don't need to know. I was nothing to worry over. Why did they care in the first place?

Most of them shook their heads, and I swung my legs over the table, and hopped off my bed. **'Sakura... Maybe you should tell them,'** Inner said softly. I closed my eyes, and a large frown crossed my face.

No. They didn't need to know. It's not that bad. I'll be fine. **'No you won't**,' Inner said. **'You'll never be fine, you'll be in pain a lot. You can't be normal, and if you don't tell someone this disease will kill you.'** Inner reminded me.

"Shut up," I whispered, letting my head hang down. She kept going on and on about what would happen, until I screamed, "Shut up!" Everyone looked at me. "Sakura, we didn't say anything," Pein-sama said quietly.

I looked up, and I felt a single tear fall. Their eyes widened. "What?" I asked quietly. I turned to the large mirror, and the first thing I noticed was the single teardrop falling off my face.

Though, it wasn't a teardrop. No, it was a teardrop of blood. I stared at it with dead eyes, before hanging my head. Why couldn't I be normal? What did I do, to be cursed like this?

After I thought this, I ran. I don't know where I was going, or why, but I ran. I faintly heard people chasing after me, and I ran out of their base. I ran and ran, until I made it a meadow, where I stopped by the sparkling lake, and looked down at my reflection. Hideous.

The Akatsuki members bust into the clearing, and ran up to me. I let the teardrops, probably blood drops, fall freely. I looked up to them with eyes of pain. "_**Why**_?" I cried.

"_What do you want from me_?" I yelled, taking a step backwards, walking on the lake, a normal shinobi thing. Thing is I wasn't a shinobi. I just could.

Konan took a step forward and stretched out a hand. "We want to help you," She whispered. I felt more tears fall. "Why can't you just leave me _alone_?" I screamed, stomping my foot.

The water jetted up on either side of me, spurting up in jets about fifty feet in the air. They came down, not a single drop out of place. "Why would you want to help me? _You can't help me_! There's no possible way! I'm broken to the point where I can't be helped!" I cried out.

Sasori stepped forward this time, and said wisely, "Anyone can be helped, Sakura. You just have to let us." That's... That's...

_True_.

I felt my knees buckled under me, and I fell under the water. Someone grabbed my hand, before I went under all the way, and pulled me back up. I saw out of the back of my eye that it was Itachi Uchiha who had pulled me up.

I broke down. I felt him pass me to Pein, and I sobbed into his chest, or rather his shirt. I cried all the way home, as Pein stroked my hair, trying to sooth me. Eventually, I began to get tired, and the tears ceased.

The only ones in the room were him and Konan. And the last words I whispered, that sounded something like a normal six year old, were, "Thank you... _Mommy_... _Daddy..."_

And with that I let the waves of sleep crash down onto me.

Pein's POV

...Daddy? I'm a... _Dad_? My eyes widened, as did Konan's, when she called us that. It sounded like a normal kid's voice, rather than the adult-like voice she uses.

I know she's been through a lot, and she is only six. I knew that her parents abandoned her, as well as that she has a life threatening disease. I know she has great power, but we don't want her for that.

No, when I first saw her, I saw a little girl, that had been through a lot, and still held her head high, and walked out with a smile. Fake, but still a smile. When I ordered the mission for Deidara to go adopt her...

I had wanted to make that fake smile, real. I wanted to fix her heart, and pick up the pieces of her crumpled heart, no matter what it took.

I know it's not safe with us, us being the bad guys, but I knew I had to have her. So I talked to Madara. He said yes, but I had to watch over her. I could tell when we saw her having a seizure that he was as worried as I was.

I know we are the bad guys, and all of us have rough pasts, but maybe she... Could be our light. Help us off the brink of insanity. Yes...

She could be... The Akatsuki's blossom. We could fix her, and she could fix us. I felt a warm smile cross my face. I think I like her calling me dad... And Konan mom...

I looked up at Konan, after putting Sakura down on my bed, and tucking her in. She looked into my eyes, and smiled as well. I walked up to her a whispered, "If your supposed to be the mother, and I'm the father.. Aren't we supposed to be together?"

I saw her eyes widened, and I pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and mine went around her waist instantly. I felt my spine tingle, and we pulled back after a few seconds to look at each other.

"I love you," I said quietly, while looking lovingly into her eyes. "I love you, too," She whispered back, staring back into mine, her eyes full of love and compassion. I pulled her into another kiss.

Maybe a heart that was meant to be healed... Could fill us all with love at the same time that we're fixing it...


	3. III

Hey, buddies! Pals! Amigos! How are you? Well, you should be very good, as it's time for me to make another installment of, 'A Heart That Was Meant To Be Healed'!

Awesome, right? Okay, so I know that I have to update one of my other stories, and I will, sooner or later, but I'm working on this on right now, okay? Don't rush me! WAA!

Okay, will someone that is blue do the disclaimer for me today? Preferrably someone that starts with a K, ends with an E, and has ISAM in between? Please?

Kisame- -Sighs- Fine... The kid over here don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, got it?

Thank you so much. Now, on with the story! Go ahead, you know you want to.

* * *

><p>SAKURA'S POV<p>

I blinked my eyes open to find I wasn't in my room. Okay, what's with me waking up in different rooms? Oh... There are people beside me... I turned my head to see Mom on one side of me, and Dad on the other...

Since I never really had a mom or dad, and they're like parents, I decided I should call them that. It hurts a little to call them that, but I know my parents abandoned me, and for that they are scum. I mean who abandons their own kid?

Oh... Should I wake them up? I don't know, they looked kind of tired yesterday... I should let them sleep... I let my mind wander for a while, as I stared blankly at the ceiling.

Okay, this week I have, gotten adopted by the most notorious gang of villains in the world, had a mental, emotional, and physical breakdown, and I haven't ate in... 3 days?

Right on cue my stomach growled, making Mom and Dad wake up, and spring into a defensive crouch on the bed, mumbling, "What? Who's there?"

Finally, they noticed what was happening, and looked down at me. I began to giggle. That was funny. They smiled at me. Well, Mom smiled, Dad kinda just gave a teeny tiny grin.

"Are you hungry?" Mom asked, as they both got off the bed, and I got off, too. I nodded, and she said, "Well, you can have breakfast once we get you cleaned up, and into some fresh clothes, alright?"

I nodded again, and she gathered up some clothes for me, her somehow already dressed, and brought me into the bathroom. She ran my bathwater, helped me wash my hair, and got me dressed, as I brushed my teeth.

She brushed and blow dried my hair, putting the waist long waves into two pigtails. I had on a pink t-shirt that said, _'Princess'_, and glittered, and some jeans. No shoes. I hate shoes.

We walked into the kitchen, and everyone was there eating, or doing whatever. They looked up from what they were doing with little interest, and then returned to whatever they had been doing before.

Mom began to make some pancakes, as I sat down in a chair next to Deidara. Wait a minute... There were only 10 chairs, and I don't think I was sitting in Mom's chair...

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled, as he scooped me up into a hug, squeezing the daylight out of me. "Good _morning_, Sakura-chan!" Tobi said gleefully in my ear. I began to turn blue.

"Tobi, put her down, you idiot, your killing her, un!" Deidara said, whacking Tobi on the back of the head. He put me down, rubbing the back of his head. He sat down in his chair, and pulled me into his lap.

"Who wants pancakes?" Mom said. Everyone groaned, as I said, _'Me'_. I looked around confused. Sasori caught my gaze and said, "Konan's a horrible cook." I nodded, I was so hungry, I could eat anything.

"Shut up," Mom said, whacking Sasori on the head with her spatula. "My cooking is great," She said, placing a dish in front of me with some milk. I stared at it for a minute.

It was green. And lumpy. And I think it was moving. I picked up my fork, as everyone watched me closely. I scooped up a piece with my fork, and placed it into my mouth.

I chewed for a minute. There was no flavo- _AHH_! **Hot**! Oh my Jashin, that is _horrible_! My eyes widened, and began to water, as I swallowed it, following it down with my entire glass of milk.

I pretty sure by now, my face was red. "How was it?" Mom asked nervously. "Great," I said in a tiny voice. A smile broke across her face, "_YES_! Finally someone appreciates my cooking! Now, eat the rest of it, you need your protein," She said.

_Protein_? Were pancakes supposed to have protein in them? I asked, "Can I have more milk?" She nodded, and grabbed my glass, refilling it, then putting it in front of me. She watched me eagerly, and I stuffed the thing in my mouth to get it over with, chewing fast, and downing it quickly.

I grabbed my milk, and drank it in one gulp, and then sighed. "Would you like anymore pancakes?" Mom asked hopefully. My eyes widened. Oh, no. "I'm full, actually. But thanks anyway," I said quickly.

She nodded. Tobi whispered in my ear, "That was brave of Sakura-chan, eating Konan's deadly pancakes." I nodded, and hopped off his lap. "do you guys have any paper, and a pencil? I asked.

I wanted to draw. I was bored. Deidara nodded, and went to what I had assumed was his room, coming back with a doodle pad, and a pencil. he gave it to me, and I mumbled a small thanks, walking out into the living room.

I began to draw the Akatsuki, making me in between Sasori and Deidara, smiling and making a peace sign. I started drawing a rose, when I felt my breakfast coming back up. My eyes widened, and I raced past the kitchen, into the bath room, and threw up.

Someone held my hair, while I threw up, and then suddenly, I felt really tired... Maybe just a little nap... And with that I fell to the floor, someone catching me in their arms, as I passed out.

* * *

><p>MADARA  TOBI'S POV

I shook my head, and looked at Sakura in sympathy behind my mask. Poor thing. Having to eat Konan's deadly pancakes. I ate them once, and I was sick for a week.

I placed Sakura in her bed, and sat down on the edge of it, stroking her hair. She was cute... I knew I was protective of her, maybe that's why I let Pein find her first... I had no excuse for wanting her, and she was just so... Broken.

She knew the bad in the world, not knowing much good, and she was only 6. I got up. I walked away, looking back once to make sure she was asleep, and left the room.

"Is she okay, Tobi, un?" Deidara asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Deidara-sempai! Tobi made sure Sakura-chan was okay before he left," I said in my high pitched, annoying, _'Tobi'_ voice.

I hated doing this voice. I said my goodbyes to Deidara '_Sempai_', and walked towards Pein's office, knowing full well that Konan might be in there. I threw open the door, slamming it behind me, and took off my mask.

"Pein," I said, back to my normal deep voice. "Yes, Madara-sama?" He asked. "Konan is to never feed Sakura ever again, got it?" I said in an annoyed tone of voice. He looked at me confused.

The confusion turned to horror in a matter of seconds. "She _didn't,"_ He said in horror. I nodded saying, "She _did_. She fed her... The _**pancakes**_," I said shuddering.

He shook his head. Worry filled his eyes as he asked, "Is Sakura okay?" I nodded. "She'll be fine in a week or so, just let her sleep," I said. He gave out a sigh of relief.

A thought bounced into my mind, and I said aloud, "Where in all the _hells_ did Konan learn to cook?" Pein shook his head. "I do not know, and I don't _want_ to know," He said, horrified how someone can cook _that_ badly.

I shook my head, and placed my mask on, exiting the room, and off to go bug Deidara.

* * *

><p>How'd you like that chapter? I liked it. Thanks for reading everyone!<p> 


	4. IV

Hey everybody! It's time for another installment of, _'A Heart That Was Meant To Be Healed'_! Man... That's a really long title... Man, the initials for that is like...

**AHTWMTBH**. Dude, why the hell did I make my title so _long_? Crap... You know, everytime I write a new chapter, for any story at all, I look at the chapter before it, since I don't remember how I ended it, and I get confused with other stories. I mean this one I thought I stopped at Sakura castrating Hidan, but that was on, _'To Fix A Shattered Heart'_.

Okay people, so, I will be doing a time skip sooner or later, so be ready for it, but this chapter will be more humorous, and family love than anything else. Or that's what I'm planning at least.

So, will somone that looks like he drew on slanted lines under his eyes with a black permanent marker, please, do the disclaimer?

Itachi- *Glares* This foolish little girl, or Little Retard as you call her, does not own Naruto, nor will she ever own Naruto in all her years.

Thank you, and now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>*TIME SKIP, THE WEEK AFTER SAKURA GOT BETTER FROM KONAN'S EVIL PANCAKES OF DOOM*<strong>

*SAKURA'S POV*

Ugh. I finally got out of bed after a week of non-stop vomiting and head aches. I am never, ever, ever eating Mommy's pancakes, EVER again... They were nasty.

I took a quick shower, and pulled on a purple sleeveless shirt, and a purple skirt that came down to about 3 inches above my knees. Man this is short... I'm only 6, so I'm not that tall...

I pulled my brush through my waist length hair, and put it up into two piggy tails. I brushed my teeth, and then pulled on my normal black ballet slippers, and my locket. I held my locket in both of my hands, and then dropped it, letting it dangle around my neck.

I grinned widely, even though no one was around. Today, I want to make some trouble. I had always been the good little girl. That was going to change. I'm going to have fun today, and maybe even my weird ninja talents can help me out in some way, shape, or form.

I raced out o my bedroom and into the kitchen. "Whoa, hyper much today, un?" Deidara asked me, as he was the only one in the kitchen. I nodded wildly. An evil grin went over my face.

His eyes widened, and he took a step back, "I don't like that look on your face, un," He said wearily. My grin got bigger, but it lost it's maliciousness, and became one of pure fake innocence.

He smiled warmly at me, and I hugged his legs quickly, and then grabbed a banana, (A.N. HA! You thought I was going to say APPLE, didn't you?) ate it quickly, then raced out the room, fully intent on pulling my first prank.

Victim number one. Itachi Uchiha. I spotted him on the couch reading, next to Kisame who was watching **'Finding Nemo**'. I was going t- Wait a minute.

Kisame was watching 'Finding Nemo'. And he didn't ask me if I wanted to watch? I walked up to Kisame with tears forming in my eyes. He was already done with half the movie!

He looked up at me, and his eyes widened. He quickly stood, and walked over to me. He kneeled down in front of me, and asked, "What's wrong, kid?" My lips wobbled.

"Y-You...," I mumbled, the tears starting to fall down my face. His eyes widened again. "M-me?" He asked, sounding hurt. "Y-You started watching **'Finding Nemo'**, and I wanted to watch it, too, but now you're in the middle of the movie, and I can't watch it with you...," I sniffed, more tears finding their way down my face.

A lrage, sharklike grin made it's way onto his face. "That's it?" He asked. I nodded. He wiped away my tears, and picked me, walked over to the couch, and then setting me down on it.

"Don't cry, kid. I could just rewind the movie, and we could watch it from the beginning!" He said happily. I looked up at him with watery eyes. "Yep!" He exclaimed, then asked, "So, no more tears?" I nodded happily, letting a smile find it's way onto my face.

He rewound **'Finding Nemo'**, and sat down beside me. We watched the movie, and after the movie finished, I smiled, hugged Kisame, and then ran off to start my pranks, sending a quick thanks to Kisame for watching the movie with me over my shoulder.

He called back, "Anytime, kid!" And then, I was off to find the required stuff for my prank. Now. First things first. Where is Itachi? He left after Kisame and I got to about the part where Dory was saying the part about the jellyfish.

I giggled, and skipped down the hallway. I knocked on Hidan's door, then opened saying, "Hey, Hidan, do you know where Itachi i-" And that's all I got out, before my jaw dropped.

There sitting in a circle with an upside triangle in it, was Hidan. And I smelled blood, so the circle was made from his blood apparently. He looked up at me, then make a weird squeaking sound, before pushing me out the door saying, "Come back later!" And then proceeded to slam the door right in my face. How nice.

I traveled down the hallway, and then looked peered into the kitchen. There, sitting at the table reading, in all his glory, was Itachi, with his back to me. It's a good thing I hid my chakra, before walking in.

He appeared to not notice me, so I grinned. I raced out of the room, and grabbed the needed stuff for the prank, and then slowly crept up behind him, making sure he didn't know I was there.

I got up right behind him, and then.. Jumped on him from behind, making him squeak, and drop his book. I scrubbed furiously at the lines under his eyes with a wet towel.

"What are you doing," He said with his monotone voice. I said in between scrubs, "I'm- Trying- To- Get- The- Lines- Off- Your- _Face_!" He let out a sigh.

At that exact moment, everyone decided to come into the kitchen for dinner. Good timing. They heard my entire sentence of, _'I'm trying to get the lines off your_ face', and most of them bust out laughing.

"Oh, that's just classic, un" Deidara said, wiping an imaginary teardrop from his one visible eye. I smiled innocently up at them, while hopping off of Itachi, and instead, taking the seat next to him.

We sat and ate some Chinese takeout that Kisame ordered, and I learned from Kakuzu that none of the members could cook worth crap. Wow. Interesting.

I finished my dinner, and then raced off to my room, to think of something to do for my next prank. I sat and thought for a while, before I came up with a great idea. It was going to be so fun!

Next prank victim. Akasuna no Sasori. I raced off to Mom's room to find the needed stuff for this prank. I found what I was looking for, and then I ran off to Sasori's room.

I peeked into his room, and when I found out he wasn't in there, I silently cheered, thanking all the Gods there was that I could pull this one. I crept into his room, and shut the door behind me, and then I turned on the lights.

I saw his work bench where he makes the puppets, and I also saw the closet he has them all in. I smiled evilly to myself. Oh, yes. This was going to be the best one yet.

I walked into his puppet closet, and grabbed the **Third Kazekage**. I then proceeded to open the door, shut off the lights, and race down the hallway. I ran into my room, and shut the door, making sure I locked it.

I put the Third on my bed, and began to work. I pulled out eyeliner first. I put heavy eyeliner on him, making sure it looked about as heavy as that one kid from Suna's eyeliner, you know, the kid who always had that teddy bear, and nobody played with him.

Yes, he was actually my first friend ever, and I would never forget his name. Subaku no Gaara. He has the Japanese kanji for love tatooed on his forehead, and had no eyebrows whatsoever.

I smiled at that memory. I had always liked that kid. He was nice, but no one knew. He said he was a monster, and I know from the evil chakra in him that he held the One Tails in him, Shukaku.

But I never did care. And for that we were the best of friends. But only for a week, 'cause then he had to go back to Suna. Ah, those were good times, good times.

I pulled out some lipstick next. I made sure the lipstick looked perfect, the cherry red lips had to look awesome. I put some blush on, then some of the pink blush, to make him looked like he was blushing.

I then proceeded to put the short blue summer sundress on him, and made him look like a total girl. I brushed out, and straightened the hair, and then pulled back to look over my work.

Perfect. I took the stuff back to Mom's room, minus the dress, and then ran to Sasori's room to put the thing back. I put it into his closet, and then I sat in back into my room, and began to wait.

Five minutes later, I heard a loud yell, that I knew was Sasori. "Who the _hell_ messed with the Third?" I began to snicker. My room door was bust open, and an angry looking Sasori stood in the doorway.

"_Why the_ **fuck** _did you do a_ **fucking** _makeover on my **best puppet**_?" He roared, taking a step closer to me, as I just sat on my bed. I stood up, and walked over to him and said with the puppy dog eyes, "I thought it was a dolly, so I wanted to make it pretty for you. Didn't you like it?"

As I finished saying that I made my eyes start to water with fake tears, and made myself look like I was hurt that he didn't like it. He looked down at me, and the anger turned to shock, and then he said, "P-Please don't cry! I-I liked it! Just don't do it again, okay?"

I nodded, and he bent down and wiped the fake tears from my eyes, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. His lips were cold, but soft. Oh, yeah, I forgot he was a puppet. _Duh_.

"Now, it's about midnight and you should be in bed, okay?" He said softly. He picked me up, put me in bed, and pulled the covers over me. "Good-night, Sakura," He said shutting the door.

I smirked into the darkness. Oh, this year is going to be fun. **'You said it,'** Inner replied. Hey Inner, you're back! I haven't heard from you in a while, have I?

**'No, I was busy. Sorry, hun. But aren't you happy? You're in a mansion with 9 hot guys! Lucky**,' Inner said happily. Inner I'm six. **'Yeah, but you're a smart, mature six year old, doesn't that mean you can have a crush or something? You can pull the innocent card, and say one of them is you're new boyfriend!**' Inner cheered.

A smile ran over my face. Inner. **'Yes?**' She asked. You are a genius. **'Thank you, thank you**.' She replied, mentally taking a bow in my head. 'Now, time for bed!' She said.

Night, Inner. **'Night, hun**.' And with that, I fell into a deep sleep, just waiting for morning to come.

* * *

><p>How'd ya like it? Good, great, awesome, terrible, horrible? REVIEW!<p>

I am sorry for it being short, but I'm sorta tired, and I was like, they won't care how long it is... I'll make it longer next time I promise!

Until, next time people, I shall say PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. V

Hey everyone! This is a new chapter of _'A Heart That Was Meant To Be Healed_' Now, keep reading this A.N., or else you won't understand, alright my ever so faithful readers and reviewers?

Look, my left hand is in a splint, as I snapped my wrist, and it may take a while until I can write more stories. I need you to understand that alright? I'm going to give you this chapter, but it'll take a while to make them.

This one will probably take a good five hours to write, as I can only use my right hand. Now, please, do be patient, and I will try to update as soon as possible, okay?

Now, I do not, and probably never will, own Naruto in any which, way, or where, way, shape, or form, even though I wish greatly that I did own Naruto, I once again, still don't.

Now, please, read on if you dare.

* * *

><p>SAKURA'S POV<p>

I was walking down the hallway, when I spotted Hidan. Perfect! Just the guy I was looking for. I ran up behind him , making sure to hide my chakra, and then pounced on his back.

"_What_ _the hell_, mother fucker, get your shitty ass off of my fuckin' back!" He yelled, and then grabbed me off his back, and threw me into a wall. And not too gently either.

I groaned into pain, squeezing my eyes shut tight. That hurt. **'That bitch**!' Inner screeched. I heard a gasp. "_Shit_! I did not mean to fucking do that! Are you okay?" Hidan said worriedly.

I opened my eyes, and smiled slightly. The pain had faded by now, and it was just a dull ache in my lower back, and it my head hurt a little, but other that, I was completely fine.

I stood up, and I wobbled around for a while, before saying, "I'm fine. And you're my new boyfriend!" I grabbed his hand, and an innocent, happy, childish smile went over my face.

I was happy. I had a boyfriend now! Even though it was fake, it still kind of made me happy. Hidan looked stunned. "W-_What_?" He asked, sounding disbelieving. I smiled, and chirped, "You're my new boyfriend! We're gonna get married! We gotta tell _everyone_!"

I then proceeded to pull a shocket Hidan along with me to the kitchen, where everyone was drinking coffee. I looked over the room. Great! Everyone was there! Just perfect!

I walked up to the table, and then climbed on top of it, clearing my throat to get everyone's attention. They all looked up at me confused, but continued sipping their coffee.

I then said proudly, "Hidan and I are getting married!" And then everyone proceeded to do spit takes with their coffee, and the people that were eating, promptly began to choke.

Kisame was the first to talk, and he said, "W-What?" I smiled. "Hidan and I are engaged! _Duh_," I said happily jumping down from the table. "Please, tell me this is one of your jokes," Kakuzu said.

I shook my head. This was fun. I can't let them know yet. **'Hell yeah!**' Inner mentally cheered. "No. We're getting married and that's final. Now, I have to go find my dress. The wedding will be at eight o'clock. Don't be late!" I said bouncing out the room, running into my room.

I giggled once I got there. I really did have the perfect dress. I had found it when I was looking through my stuff that was in a drawer. It was a wedding dress, but it was my size. It had a veil, too!

This was going to be so much fun! At least I won't be bored anymore. Oh, well. I have to get ready! **'Yeah, we'll be irresistible**!' Inner said happily. And with that I went off to get ready for my wedding.

HIDAN'S POV

What? I'm getting _married_? What the hell! They must be shitting me. Oh, fuck it, it's a kiddie wedding, probably doesn't really mean anything. I looked around the room to look at everyone's faces.

Konan grinned. _Evilly_. This could not be good. "Come on everyone. Don't just sit there. We have a wedding to prepare for," She said happily. Everyone looked at her shocked.

We were really going to go through with this? Shit... That only meant one thing... Shopping. Everyone shuddered, 'cause I think everyone realized it at the same damn time.

Well... Might as well have fucking fun while doing the thing. Hell yeah!

* * *

><p>How was that?<p>

Review, do it.

You know you want to.

Thanks for reading.

Bye for now!


	6. VI

Hey, what's up everyone out there at home, or wherever you are? How are you? Good? Well, that's fantastic! Ya wanna know why? 'Cause you're 'bout to be sad in a minute.

Okay, everyone. Here is the bad, bad, bad news. This chapter... Is the last chapter. Yes, yes, I know, it's short, but I have to end this, it's just... Not going very well for me.

And I sorta want to read all the books I got from the library, but wait, I get about 20 different books every week! Anyway, I will be stopping this story, as well as 'To Fix A Shattered Heart'.

But I haven't a clue when I'll finish that one. I got three hours of sleep last night, and I don't really plan on getting any tonight. So, without further hindrance, here's the disclaimer.

I, your faithful fan fiction writer, dubbed as Little Retard, do not own the anime/manga Naruto. Nor do I won any song that will be in this fiction, as I write this as I go, so I might put that in here. Now, for the last chapter, ladies and gentleman...

**A Heart That Was Meant To Be Healed**

* * *

><p>SAKURA'S POV<p>

I'm gonna get married to Hidan today! And Mommy'll be there, and everybody else, too! This'll be so much fun! About an hour ago Mommy came in and got me all pretty, and she says that Daddy will walk me down the aisle, and Fishy-chan (Kisame) will be the priest, and will marry us!

It'll be so much fun! Mommy turned me around in the mirror so I could see myself. My pretty white dress was flowing down my side like a river, and it hugged all the curves that I'll get when I'm older, 'cause I don't have any right now, since I'm six years old.

She put some pretty mascara on me, and some pretty eyeliner on me, but she said that's all I need. But I still think I'm ugly. **'Hun, you're beautiful! I would marry you**!' Inner said happily.

Yeah. You're right Inner. I am sorta pretty... **'That's the spirit, kiddo!**' Inner cheered, mentally pumping her fists in the air. My hair was all curly, and it came down in little bounces of curly joy.

My Mommy said it was time to go, so I put my veil on, (With the help of Mommy!) and Daddy came to get me. We walked down the aisle, and the wedding music played from the stereo, and I saw Hidan up ahead.

He was so cute in his tux! I looked at the people in the aisles, (As Mommy actually rented out a whole chapel for this! Eek!) and some of them were crying. I heard Zetsu's white side say, "_They grow up so fast_", And then it was followed by his black side saying, "**Shut up..** -_Sniff_-"

I smiled brightly. We finally got up to the things, and I smiled up at Hidan. He smiled right back down at me. I felt so happy! Fishy said all the thingies and Hidan said, "I do." And then I said, "I do."

And then Fishy said, "You may now kiss the bride." I stood up on my tippy toes, and he leaned down, and he pecked me on the lips. I blushed. That was my first kiss.

After that he put a really pretty ring on my finger, and he had a matching one (but more boyish looking) on his finger. He picked me up and spun me around. Then after we had a big party.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

...Those were some good times... When I was younger, and all the fun things in life were things like, well, that. I know we're not really married, but after all the years, I have actually grown to fall in love with Hidan, and now we're dating.

I sighed happily. "What's wrong, kiddo?" Fishy-chan asked me. I shook my head, and smiled up at him from the couch, as he was standing right in front of me. "I was just remembering some good times..," I said happily.

He scoffed playfully, "Oh, you mean other than the times where you can somehow create a technique that allows you to revive the members when they die?" Ah, that's right.

I became quite the medical ninja. As well as strength. Everyone taught me something, but they never went hard on me, nah, I was their baby. But I didn't mind.

Everytime one of the members die, I just bring them back to life. It's simple, but it drains my chakra, and then I'm out for a couple days. It was funny, the first time I did it to revive Sasori, they thought I gave up my life, and they were all freaking out, even Sasori himself.

But when I woke up, all was fine, and they calmed down after they scolded me saying, _'Don't ever do that to us again!'_. Fishy broke me free of my thoughts when he said, "What memory?"

My smile got bigger. "Remember when I got married?" He smiled his shark-like smile and nodded. "That was fun!" He said cheerfully. "I know! Oh, shoot! I have to go!" I said suddenly.

He looked ta me confused, "Why?" I said quickly gathering up all my art supplies, "I promised Tobi I'd teach him how to do CPR! See ya later, Fishy-chan!" He smirked, "Bye, Pinky!"

I playfully growled at him, knowing that he knows that I hate that name. I quickly put up my art supplies, and I made it to Tobi's room, which was surprisingly on the top floor, and he had the entire floor to himself.

I knocked lightly on his door. "_Coming_!" Said his high pitched voice. His door opened a crack, and I saw a sliver of his orange mask, until he threw open the door, yanking me into a bear hug.

"Blossom-chan's late! Tobi thought she wasn't coming, Tobi thought Blossom-chan forgot about Tobi!" He scolded. I smiled, and hugged lightly back, saying, "Well, I'm here now, let's get started, oka-"

"Well you shouldn't be late. You're always late. What's the excuse _this_ time?" A deep voice said, cutting me off, and the voice rang out as soon as the door clicked shut.

I froze. What. The _Hell_. More efficiently, **_who_**, the hell. That isn't Tobi. I spun around, my eyes blazing with fury. "Who are you?" I hissed, getting into a defensive crouch.

The man looked down at me with red eyes, the only reason I saw them was because the sorta of glowed in the dark. Tobi never turns on his light, and that's okay with me. We normally go into a different room, but today he invited me in...

At that exact moment in time, the lights flashed on, and my jaw dropped. There covering the entire wall, were a good five hundred pictures of me, doing different things, but none that were too bad.

"What. The. Hell," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. I then looked at his feature, and what I saw made me die inside. Long spiky hair, covering one eye, eternal sharingan, tall, well built...

My knees buckled underneath me, and I let me knees hit the floor, as my head hung, and tears trailed down my face. It's... **Him**...

I let the tears flow, and he just stood there, that son of a _bitch_. I picked up my feet, and my head was still hanging, and I let my arms just hang, giving myself a rag doll image.

I felt arms wrap around my body, and for the first time in a while, I broke down. I let all my feelings rush out of me, in a eye blurring, sobbing, crying mess. He picked me up, and we sat on the bed, him rocking me back and forth.

The man holding me right now, was my brother, the one that had left me. He was older than me, oh yeah, far older than me, as my parents, they were immortal for all I knew, and so was he. I was going to be immortal, but I haven't reached the nineteen year immortality age just yet.

"_Why_?" I asked in a choked up sob, tears still running down my face. "If you stayed with me at first, you would've gotten hurt, and I don't want to ever see you hurt, _ever_," He responded softly.

"Who knows?" I whispered. He knew what I meant. Who knows that I'm his little sister. "No one. I set the trail up to make it look like Pein had found you, and that's what he thinks, and what you think. Or thought for that matter," He replied.

"Why do you just call him Pein?" I said, regaining composure, and looking up at me, the tears finally subsiding. He looked down into my eyes. "I am the true leader of the Akatsuki. No one know this, except for Pein, Konan, you, and I. I have always been the leader," He said.

I stared into his eyes before asking the question that just flashed threw my mind. "What's with all the pictures of me?" I asked. I was really confused there. I mean pictures, really?

He smiled softly down at me before saying, "It's not my fault you look so cute doing everything!" I smiled. That's my bro. He was always making jokes and complimenting me.

He looked up at the clock. "_Hmm_. You should get to sleep. Sleep, my precious blossom," He said softly, luring me into the sleep world. I smiled as my eyes closed. My family...

I woke up when there was banging on the door, and strings of curses on the other side of it. Madara was up, but I said slyly, "Let me answer it." He smirked, and put on his mask.

I formed him up on the plan. It was just great. I walked over to the door, letting out some groans on the way to make it look real, and then I opened the door, in one of Madara's huge ass shirt, and my shorts.

I looked up at him with fake tiredness. "Look dude, I'm sore, and I didn't get much sleep last night, so would you mind telling me why you're banging on the door at like nine in the morning?" I asked.

He looked down at me shocked, and then it turned to complete anger. "You're fucking cheating on me with the fucking _brat_!" He roared in my face. I raised an eyebrow, putting the plan perfectly into place, while on the inside I was laughing my ass off.

I said with fake confusion laced into my voice, "What are you talking about? Yesterday I was sparring with Tobi, and he got a lucky shot, a good one, too, and jabbed me right in the side. I was tired, after, but he wanted to learn about how to do CPR, so I taught him, but not before changing into some more comfy clothes, and I didn't feel like going all the way to my room, so I borrowed some of his. We then began to do CPR, but he messed up, and he accidentally hit one of my pressure points in my neck, and I slept in here. What are you talking about me cheating on you? Do you not trust me _that_ much?"

I faked a hurt expression, but it looked real, so he looked taken aback, and then shook his head furiously, then devoured my lips. We stayed in the liplock for a good, I don't know, about thirty maybe thirty five seconds, before breaking for air.

"I love you, I was just scared that you'd run off with someone else," Hidan said honestly. I knew he was really worried, and he was being honest because when he didn't curse, that's what happens to him.

Weird, huh? "Now, come sleep in my room instead, alright?" He asked. I nodded, and smiled over my shoulder at Madara. He pulled off his mask for a second, and he smiled back at me, making sure Hidan didn't see, before, placing his mask back on, and pretending to be asleep, while I was carried into bed with Hidan, after he switched Madara's shirt with his, putting his on me, and throwing Madara's into the hallway, I fell asleep as Hidan played with my hair.

I woke up from the smell of pancakes, and Hidan surprised me by a breakfast in bed. He gave me my favorite breakfast saying, "Morning beautiful, back from Heaven so soon?" I smiled. He was nice.

The rest of the day we hung out, and he looked like he was really nervous about something. Did I do something wrong? Was he going to break up with me? Nah, I don't think so.

He took me to all my favorite places, and now we're at our favorite place. A meadow that I brought back to life. It's our special place. He looked at me, while sitting cross legged next to me in the grass.

I smiled, and he smiled back. I stood up and stretched, and I thought he was going to get up, too, but then he shocked me completely by rolling over, and getting on one knee in front of me.

I gasped. He was about to... He took a box from his pocket, and opened it. "Akatsuki no Sakura. I've loved you ever since the wedding when you were six. You are the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man on the Earth by being my wife?" He asked me hopefully smiling up at me.

Tears came to my eyes, and I said, "Yes, yes, _yes_!" And with that, his smiled brightened, and he stood up, and engulfed me into a huge hug. He brought his lips to mine in a kiss so passionate that I didn't think any more love could go into my body or else I would pop from love and passion overdose.

He pulled back and looked me lovingly in the eyes. "I love you," He whispered. "I love you, too," I whispered back. Today was the happiest day of my life.

I have. I now will have a husband. And maybe I'll even have a couple children. My heart was meant to be healed. And today...

It's finally been healed.

* * *

><p>And that's the end. Awesome right? Thank you, and adios.<p>

Please, do review. I enjoy them. I check every hour for the,, and trust me I get 'em every hour.

Thank you for reading _'A Heart That Was Meant To Be Healed'_

I'll see ya on my other stories!

CREDITS

Fanfiction Writing- Lindan Mae Schulz

Naruto Owner- Masashi Kishimoto

Editing- Lindan Mae Schulz

Plot- Lindan Mae Schulz

Advertisement- ...By the advertising people?

BYE FOR NOW!


End file.
